The present invention relates to a disk player using a disk cartridge in which a disk is rotatably received, and more particularly, to a disk player having a shutter opening structure in which a shutter of the disk cartridge is opened without a cartridge holder.
As is well known, a disk is used in the form of a disk cartridge in which the disk is enclosed in a cartridge cell to be loaded in a disk player.
Recently, since a disk cartridge called a "minidisk" (64 mm diameter) was placed on the market by Sony, the development of a disk player therefor has progressed actively. There are two types of minidisks currently available a recordable type shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B and a reproduction-only type shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a recordable minidisk 1 has a cartridge cell 2 having two openings 3 and on both sides thereof and a shutter 5 which moves along a sliding groove 6 so as to simultaneously open and close openings 3 and 4. Both sides of a disk 9 in cartridge cell 2 are exposed through openings 3 and 4.
In FIGS. 2A and 2B, reproduction-only minidisk 1' has a cartridge cell 2' having an opening 3' only on one side thereof and a shutter 5' which moves along a sliding groove 6' so as to open and close opening 3'. Thus, only the one side of disk 9' is exposed through opening 3'.
Also, in recordable and reproduction-only minidisk 1 and 1', rectangular grooves 12 and 12' are formed in shutters 5 and 5', respectively, and locking hooks (not shown) for locking shutters 5 and 5' are formed inside of sliding grooves 6 and 6'.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a shutter opening structure of a conventional disk player which utilizes disk cartridges 1 and 1'. As shown in FIG. 3, in the rear portion of an upper surface 42 of a deck 40 on which an optical pickup (not shown) for reproducing information recorded on disk 9 or 9' (see FIGS. 1A and 2B) within disk cartridge 1 or 1' (see FIGS. 1 and 2), a cartridge holder 30 into which disk cartridge 1 or 1' is inserted from the outside is connected by a hinge 50, and an ejecting portion 60 for ejecting disk cartridge 1 or 1' inserted into cartridge holder 30 is installed.
Ejecting portion 60 comprises a contact portion 61 which contacts disk cartridge 1 or 1' as disk cartridge 1 or 1' is inserted into cartridge holder 30, a press spring 63 for pressing the inserted disk cartridge 1 or 1', a shutter opening/closing portion 64 for opening/closing shutter 5 or 5' (see FIGS. 1A and 2B) when disk cartridge 1 or 1' is inserted or ejected, a spring 66 for elastically biasing ejecting portion 60 toward the ejecting direction, that is, the forward direction, a spring fixing portion 62 to which one end of spring 66 is fixed, and a locking spring 65 which is elastically biased downward so as to prevent the inserted disk cartridge 1 or 1' from being ejected. Also, a slit 67 for guiding ejecting portion 60 as disk cartridge 1 or 1' is inserted or ejected is formed at the sidewall of ejecting portion 60.
In cartridge holder 30, a spring fixing portion 32 to which the other end of spring 66 from ejecting portion 60 is fixed, a locking protrusion 33 to which locking spring 65 of ejecting portion 60 is locked, a slit 36 for guiding shutter opening/closing portion 64 to open/close shutter 5 or 5' of disk cartridge 1 or 1' being inserted/ejected, and a locking releasing portion (not shown) for releasing a locking state of shutter 5 or 5', are provided.
Also, on upper surface 42 of deck 40, there are installed a locking releasing protrusion 41 for releasing locking spring 65 locked by locking protrusion 33 of cartridge holder 30, and a stabilizing pin 52 for disk cartridge 1 or 1' to be loaded without being shaken.
However, as described above, the disk cartridge using the cartridge holder requires many components for loading the disk cartridge on the deck and opening/closing the shutter of the disk cartridge, thereby causing a cost increase and problems due to interference between the components.